


Alone

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SuperCorp, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Everyone is born with the name of their soulmate on their skin, except for Lena Luthor that is.Soulmates aren't a thing on Krypton and Kara not having a name is just one more thing that makes her different to humans.Or the soulmate AU that no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing next episode's promo because I just had to write some Supercorp after that.

Soulmates. Lena scoffs at the word. For a moment, the idea that she had a soulmate somewhere who was waiting for her filled her with so much hope and happiness it was almost enough to make the pain she felt growing up alone lessen. She thought that even if her family didn’t love her, that she didn’t belong with them, there was someone who would be her home, someone who would be her family and love her unconditionally.

All of those thoughts had come crashing down around her though when she found out about the soulmarks, the name etched into your skin that would lead you to your soulmate. Lex had shown her his as he described the concept one day while they were playing chess and she saw the name in black ink written across his arm. He explained someone with that name had his name written on her skin too and that’s how they knew they were meant to be. Lena had seen the names written on the skin of some of the household staff and once caught a glimpse of a name on Lillian’s skin that didn’t look like it said Lionel.

But none of that mattered and all of that hope, all of those thoughts of happiness crushed themselves into a ball of despair in her chest because Lena realised something that day. She didn’t have a name. She was destined to be alone forever.

Now at the age of twenty four, Lena’s finally ok with the fact she doesn’t have one. Well, she’s not ok with it but she’s accepted it. It’s not something she has any power over, she just has to live with the fact that for whatever reason, the universe didn’t give her a soulmate. Instead of wallowing in the misery she feels inside, she threw herself into the family business because if she can’t spend her life with someone she loves, she’s going to leave her mark on the world another way, by leaving behind a good company that is nothing like the Luthor name it used to have.

And while Lena wouldn’t necessarily say she is happy, she is doing her best to make most of the hand the universe had dealt her and if she didn’t have someone to share her life with then so be it, she’s got this far on her own, she doesn’t need anyone but herself and her company.

Then Kara Danvers walked into her life. And Lena wanted to kick and scream and curse at the universe because she hadn’t been given a soulmate, because she’d accepted that she was going to spend the rest of her life alone. But how was this fair? The perfect woman, a literal ball of sunshine, has come stumbling into her life and taken up residence in her heart and Lena’s going to have to watch as Kara eventually meets her soulmate (if she hasn’t already) and fall in love and that would break her.

For the first time in her life she finds herself hoping, really hoping, that the universe made a mistake with her, forgot to give her a name, but did give Kara one. Lena hopes that her name is written somewhere across Kara’s skin. And every time she has that thought, her heart breaks that little bit more because she knows it’s impossible. She’s going to be alone forever.

xxx

The idea of soulmates had excited Kara to no end when she’d first heard about them. When one night she and Alex had hid in her room under the blankets and talked into the early morning after Kara had questioned her about why Eliza and Jeremiah had each other’s names tattooed on them. Alex had explained it to her grinning as she’d showed Kara the name that was written on her back, Maggie Sawyer, and how one day she’d meet someone with that name and Alexandra Danvers would be on the other woman’s skin and that’s how they’d know they’d found their soulmate.

Kara had been disappointed when she’d realised that she herself didn’t have a name even though Alex tried to reassure her that it was just because she was an alien so even if she didn’t have the mark, there would still be someone out there for her that could have her name on their skin.

The excitement and hope dimmed the more Kara thought about it. If she had a soulmate out there, a human one at least, then she should have a name, right? Otherwise how was she supposed to know who her soulmate was? Maybe she was just destined to be alone as one of the last Kryptonians left in the universe.

But Kara loves her life, she really does. CatCo reporter by day, Supergirl by night. She has a great group of friends, a loving family, the best sister in the world and Kara is happy, until Lena Luthor walks into her life. It’s not that Lena takes away her happiness, no, Lena makes her even happier than she’d thought possible but she also makes Kara realise that despite her good life, she still wishes she had a soulmate to share it with. And Kara wishes that person was Lena.

Kara’s sure her heart stops the moment she sets eyes on Lena, with her business suit and that smile and Rao, her eyes, Kara would be content to do nothing but stare into those eyes for the rest of her life.

Kara shakes her head, she really needs to stop thinking things like that. In the beginning she’d tried to push her feelings down, knew it would only hurt in the long run when Lena found her soulmate and Kara had to watch as the woman of her dreams fell for someone else.

Kara wishes once again that there was a name tattooed on her own skin, not for the usual reason though, this time she wanted a name because if she had a name to focus on, the concept of someone else being out there for her, she could use that to get over Lena. But as it stands, Kara lets herself fantasise about a life she’s never going to have with the woman she’s in love with because why not? It hurts every time she sees Lena and realises it’s not real but she gets to be happy, even if it is just for a moment.

xxx

Both women knew that it would’ve been better in the long run to stay away from each other, less painful when inevitable soulmates turn up, but neither Kara nor Lena have the strength to stay away. So they develop a fast friendship, one that Kara’s family is weary of but they’re eventually won over when they see how good Lena truly is, see how she saves all those aliens and is nothing like her mother or her brother. Kara’s friends eventually see what Kara saw all along, that Lena is good and kind and smart and they all accept her into their group, into their games nights and movie nights and nights at the alien bar that Lena was surprised she was accepted into.

Lena watches on with jealousy as she sees Maggie and Alex curled up together on Kara’s couch during one of their games nights, watches enviously as Lyra whispers something to Winn and Winn laughs. But then she feels Kara shift beside her, feels the warmth of their thighs pressed together and the head that Kara lets fall to Lena’s shoulder and those feelings melt away because Lena thinks that this is enough. She’s happy with Kara as her friend, happy with the family she’s been accepted into and for the first time ever, Lena is content with her life.

xxx

As much as Kara loves spending time with her friends and family, she also loves the time she gets to spend alone with Lena, the time she can pretend that they really are soulmates, that Lena loves her back and they’re happy together.

“You’re going over to Lena’s tonight?”

Kara nods at Alex’s question as she walks out of her room wearing a set of comfy clothes, clothes that she’ll end up sleeping in when she inevitably falls asleep at Lena’s.

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“Alex,” Kara groans, “we’ve talked about this.”

“What? Just ask her about her soulmate, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“She could realise I have feelings for her and hate me.” The only thing that is worse than Lena not being her soulmate is not having Lena in her life at all.

“Trust me, Lena could never hate you. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve said you two were soulmates, Maggie even thought you were.”

Kara looks down, the sadness overwhelming her for a moment, “I know, but that means nothing because she doesn’t have my name.”

Alex just shakes her head at Kara, she knows that’s the end of the discussion, one they’ve had many times before.

xxx

Alex’s words are going round and round in Kara’s head, have been since she’d arrived at Lena’s. Could Kara just ask about Lena’s soulmate? Could she just casually bring it up as Lena’s head is resting on her shoulder while they’re watching a movie together.

But she can’t bring herself to do it, can’t bring herself to ask because when Lena tells her the name written on her skin then there’s no more pretending that Lena could be her soulmate, no more pretending that somewhere on Lena’s skin is the name Kara Danvers.

Lena shifts her head to look up at Kara, can tell that there’s been something on her mind all evening. “Is everything ok?”

Kara shifts her own head to the side to look at Lena and suddenly her gaze is caught and she can’t drag herself away, can’t move her eyes from the emerald green ones that hold hers.

“Everything’s fine,” Kara eventually says when she realises she’d been asked a question.

Their faces are so close, Lena can feel the words as the fan across her face, across her lips. Lena moves that little bit closer, she can’t help it, Kara has always had some sort of pull on her. “Are you sure? You’ve been quiet tonight.”

Kara nods, “I’m fine.” But she knows she’s not fine as her eyes are drawn down to Lena’s lips as her tongue darts out to wet them.

And then Kara is doing the thing that she’s been thinking about since meeting Lena, the thing that has taken so much self control that Kara is surprised that she’s been able to resist before this.

Kara presses her lips to Lena’s.

And Lena lets her.

That’s all it is, a simple press of lips, warmth spreads through them at the contact. A kiss that means everything to both of them, a kiss that lasts all of two seconds before they realise that it can’t happen and they pull away.

Wide eyes stare at each other, mouths hanging open as they sit side by side, still pressed to each other on the couch.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

Both speak at the same time, cheeks red as they realise what they’ve done. You don’t kiss someone who isn’t your soulmate. You don’t kiss someone else’s soulmate.

Kara’s the one that speaks up next, “can we just forget this happened?” She’s never going to be able to forget, is never going to forget the feel of Lena’s lips on hers, how they still tingle from the contact, but she’ll pretend for their friendships sake.

Lena nods, because what else can she do?

They turn back to the TV, Lena not laying her head on Kara’s shoulder this time and Kara hopes she hasn’t just ruined everything.

Kara is silent for all of five minutes before she can’t help but speak, before her desire to know the truth out ways her fear. “Have you met your soulmate?”

Lena turns to Kara with wide eyes. People don’t usually talk about it, not about their names anyway. It’s something you usually only bring up with your soulmate. But she supposes they did just kiss so any normal protocol is probably out the window now.

Lena shakes her head and Kara deflates beside her.

“Ok.” Kara turns back to the TV again, avoids looking at Lena as the disappointment and hurts swirls through her chest, squeezes her heart. She was better off not knowing.

If Kara didn’t have super hearing, she wouldn’t have heard Lena’s next words. Even then, she’s not sure she’s heard right.

“I don’t have one.”

“What?”

“A soulmate. I don’t have one.” She’s never told this to anyone, not even Lex, but Kara deserves to know. She wants to share this with someone and why not her best friend, even if she is in love with said friend.

Kara shifts to fully look at Lena, her knees now tucked under her, pressing into Lena’s thigh. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t have one.” Lena repeats.

Kara’s eyes widen, “you mean you don’t have a name?”

Lena averts her eyes from Kara’s and nods.

Kara’s mind is reeling, Lena doesn’t have a soulmate? “How?”

Lena shrugs, it’s something she’s thought about for years, researched, but has never found an answer. “I don’t know.”

Kara frowns, “but everyone has a soulmate.”

“Everyone except me.

Kara’s eyes go wide, “and me.”

That’s enough to get Lena to look back at Kara.

“What?”

“I don’t have a name either.”

“What?”

Kara can’t help the small laugh that spills from her lips, “I’m not sure how much clearer I can be on the subject.”

Lena’s heart is hammering in her chest, “but it’s like you said, everyone has a name?”

They both know that Lena knows Kara’s secret, even if Kara has never explicitly told her. “On Krypton, we didn’t have soulmates, the first I heard about them was after I arrived here. I always thought that if I’d had a soulmate on Earth, I would’ve had a mark like everyone else.”

Kara’s goes over that information in her head, information she’s thought about and hoped was true but with this new information about Lena to consider, her eyes widen when an idea crosses her mind. “But what if it’s the other way around? What if you don’t have a mark because you’re my soulmate because on Krypton we didn’t have marks so you don’t either?”

Lena’s eyes widen, “do you really think that’s possible?”

“I don’t know and frankly I don’t care,” Kara admits. “I’ve been holding back because I thought you had a soulmate but since you don’t I’m just going to tell you.” She pauses, takes a deep breath and then the words tumble from Kara’s lips. “I’m in love with you.”

The tears are spilling from her eyes before Lena can even think about trying to stop them.

 “Lena, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of said anything,” Kara says as she watches the tears, regret and hurt immediately coiling hot and thick in her stomach.

Lena shakes her head, smiling through her tears, “don’t be sorry, I’m not.”

The smile is enough to ease the fear in Kara’s stomach so she reaches for Lena, pulls her into her arms, wrapping her arms around her back and holding her close. Lena sinks into the touch, Kara’s warmth enveloping her.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says when she eventually pulls away, eyeing the now wet patch on Kara’s shoulder as she wipes her eyes.

“Are you ok?”

Lena asks her own question in return, awe in her voice, “do you really love me?”

Kara smiles, “I think I’ve loved you since the first moment I met you.”

“Do you really think we could be soulmates?”

“I don’t know,” Kara answers honestly, because as easy as it would be to say yes, she doesn’t know for sure, “but the way I feel about you, it’s the same way Alex talks about Maggie, it’s everything I think a soulmate should feel.”

“I love you too.” Lena says, the words caught on her breath, finally escaping, finally believing that Kara could really be her soulmate. Or if she isn’t, it doesn’t matter, because neither of them have names so they’re not destined to be with other people.

Kara’s whole face lights up instantly and Lena actually stops breathing at the sight. How can one person look so beautiful? That feeling she has around Kara constantly resurfaces again, the one she usually pushes down (unless you count the few seconds earlier when she didn’t quite manage it). But instead of pushing down the urge to kiss Kara, she lets it go free as she leans forward, Kara meeting her halfway.

As their lips touch for the second time, neither are hesitant as Lena tangles her hands through Kara’s hair and pulls her forward so she ends up straddling Lena’s thighs. Kara groans as she sinks into Lena’s lap, their sudden closeness overwhelming her as she pulls back to rest her forehead against Lena’s for a moment.

“I never thought I’d get this,” Lena whispers into the space between them, “I never thought I’d get to feel like this.”

Kara brings her hands up to cup Lena’s cheeks, her thumbs brushing away the fresh tears that are falling, “I imagined this so often, but the thought of the name on your skin stopped me saying anything. I wished you had my name but I knew you didn’t, you would’ve said something otherwise.”

“The universe didn’t give me a mark, didn’t let me know in advance who my soulmate was going to be but I know without a doubt now that you’re my soulmate.”

Kara grins is response before she presses her lips back to Lena’s in a searing kiss. She pulls back suddenly and Lena feels the loss of contact for only a second as Kara uses her speed to vanish and is back in front of her in a moment.

Kara settles back in Lena’s lap and takes her arm in her hand. She uncaps the pen she’s just grabbed and writes her name down the length of Lena’s arm. Lena laughs, takes the pen from Kara and returns the favour, both their names now written in black ink on the other’s skin.

“There we go,” says Kara as she holds her arm alongside Lena’s, admiring the names side by side.

Lena smiles, “I don’t think that’s how soulmates work.”

Kara shrugs, her eyes light as she looks at Lena, “but this time, I think they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
